The present invention relates to a cooler, especially a removable cooler on the memory of a PC.
Traditionally, during the run time of a PC, the electronic components inside and memory module generate lots of heat, especially the new memory module required by high-level computers. The temperature of the memory module going up continuously affects operation performance, even causes the memory module to break down. Currently, a cooler designed for such a heat dispensation problem of the memory module is still unavailable.
In view of such the unavailability, the inventor of the present invention was devoted to finding a solution and accomplished structural improvement for cooler.
The main objective for the present invention is to provide a removable cooler on the memory module inside a PC, wherein the PC board is able to attach on the memory module without any modification. The cooler contains a heat sink module and a cooler module. The heat sink module combined by two pieces of heat conduction heat sinks placed oppositely is screwed or tenoned to the memory module so that the heat generated by the memory module is conducted to the extension part of the heat sink and thus stimulates heat exchange. The cooler module could be a fan or heat conduction tube. If it is a fan, it could be buckled on the memory module socket for the extension part of the two oppositely placed heat sinks to absorb the heat of the memory module and drives heat exchange. If it is a heat conductive tube screwed or tenoned against the extension of the two oppositely placed heat sinks, it absorbs the heat of the memory conducted to the extension part of the two oppositely placed heat sinks and stimulates heat exchange, thus provides heat dispensation to assure the performance of the memory module.
In the following, the embodiment illustrated is used to describe the detailed structural characteristics and operation action for the present invention.